


The little Milkweed has bite

by ANE925



Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During what should have been a routine pruning, Gilded-Springtime comes across a rather unusual surprise in her Golden Milkweed plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little Milkweed has bite

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to win a cute little nocturne! Enjoy!

“Ouch!” Gilded-Springtime yelped as she quickly pulled her claw back out.

 

“What's wrong?” Rayen asked as he made his way over to her.

 

“Something bit me!” Gilded-Springtime exclaimed as she examined the small bit mark currently making he one claw throb.

 

“Something bit you?” Rayen questioned in disbelief as he tried to get a closer look.

 

“Yes, bit me. Do you have something stuck in your ear?” Gilded-Springtime asked while glaring at him. Rayen wisely raised his claws in surrender.

 

“I'm just surprised. Nothing bites you. Everything likes you! Familiars, plants, heck even food, they all are charmed by you. I don't recall anything ever trying to bit you. Not even the thorn bushes in your garden have ever left scratches,” Rayen explained.

 

“Well it seems something has made a home in my Golden Milkweed bushes that isn't afraid to bite,” Gilded-Springtime said, though her voice lacked any heat. In fact, call Rayen crazy, but she almost sounded amused.

 

“Do we need to go get someone? One of the warriors? Or perhaps Hadesta can wipe up a potion or spell that will take care of it? Or...” Rayen started to offer before she cut him off with a laugh.

 

“Ray darling, relax. I don't think it meant to be vicious. I think I just startled it. Just as it startled me more then hurt me. Look, the bit didn't even break skin,” she assured him as she held out her claw for him to inspect.

 

“It doesn't look bad. Still I really think we should...” Rayen tried saying only to be cut off again.

 

“It's really odd though. I can't seem to see anything out of place. You would think I would notice with how much care I give this particular plant,” she mused as she squinted, trying to find something out of place.

 

“Maybe it's wearing an invisibility spell so it can sneak up on the lair,” Rayen suggested as he glared at the bushes, a low warning rumble making it's way up his throat.

 

“Oh hush,” Gilded-Springtime chided as she bumped their shoulders making him stop.

“I think it's more along the lines of having built a really good nest or picking a good plant to camouflage into then secret assassin,” she teased, snickering when she saw his fur fluff up in defense and embarrassment.

 

“We can't rule anything out. Especially not with the recent news on the beast clan and...”

 

“Hello in there. I'm sorry for startling you,” she started saying completely ignoring him.

 

“My name is Gilded-Springtime. I tend this garden to help it grow and flourish. I was just trying to prune this bush and didn't realize you had moved in. I really wasn't trying to hurt or attack you. Won't you come out and say hello?” Gilded-Springtime sweetly coaxed and crooned at the darkness in the bush.

“Now who's being ridiculous?” Rayen mumbled. Though not softly enough if the glare she was shooting him was any indication. He was just bracing himself when the Golden Milkweeds started to move and sway, like something was hesitantly making its way out of their center.

 

Rayen took up a defense stance even as Gilded-Springtime shuffled closer and let a soft welcoming smile replace the glare he was being treated to. Minutes passed and Rayen was about to chalk up the movement to the wind, or Figment he wouldn't but it past that rambunctious spiral to stir this up, when a very tiny head poked out of the bush.

 

“A nocturne,” Gilded-Springtime softly whispered. The tiny guy, Rayen could tell from his mouth and horn, quickly scanned the area before cautiously settling his gaze on her.

 

“Hi,” the little guy shyly said and Rayen could practically see the exact moment Gilded-Springtime's heart melted.

 

“Hello, are you ok?” she softly asked him. The little guy was quick to nod but, after meeting Gilded-Springtime's earnest eyes, slowly shook his head.

 

“I'm lost, and alone, and I don't know what to do” he sniffled.

 

“Did you get separated?” she gently asked.

 

“Yes. It's just, something spelled so good in here. I only broke off for a moment to see what it was. But when I took back to the sky everyone was gone! I couldn't find anyone anywhere near here and I don't know how to get back. I thought I could just make a nest and hide in these bushes until they came around again but then you started moving all the stems and I panicked. I'm, I'm sorry if I hurt you,” he told them and damn those innocent lost eyes, Rayen was starting to melt right along with her.

 

“Apology accepted. And I am sorry I started you. Did I hurt you?” she asked.

 

“It's fine, I shouldn't have been in your Golden Milkweeds. You didn't hurt me,” he assured her.

 

“May I check?” she asked him and slowly raised a closed clawed arm for him to hang from. His eyes widened, before he slowly came out and hung on her arm spreading his wings for her to inspect.

 

“You've meet, others of my kind?” he hesitantly asked as she check him over.

 

“We have. Actually, we have two back in our lair right now. They recently decided to join our clan and we have been delighted to welcome them to the family. Would you like to talk with them?” she replied.

 

“They joined your clan?” he asked, obviously blown away by this reveal.

 

“Yep! Belisama is rather taken with Shue who has been teaching her how to swim with the currents and the best places to lay to bring out her blue hues. Cerin, on the other hand, has started following Hadesta around, learning all about spells, potions, and how to melt out of shadows. And of course, the rest of the clan is helping them learn all about life in Wind territory. For such independent individuals we sure are a close knit group,” she explained to him.

 

“So, if I wanted to stay and learn more about these delicious smelling plants?” he hesitantly questioned.

“You would be more them welcome to stay with us and you would never be alone. Also, if it is plants you are interested, I would probable be the one to teach you,” she answered with a smile. The little nocturne seemed delighted at first before steel himself and asking so quietly they almost couldn't hear him,

 

“And if I want to find the home nest and go back at some point?”

 

Gilded-Springtime waited until he looked her in the eyes before answering.

 

“Then we would asked our alliances in Shadow territory if they knew about where they were and would help you get back,” She told him, voice serious and never wavering. Her answer settled something in him because he broke out in his first huge grin at that.

 

“Then, do you mind if I stay around for a bit and learn from you?” he asked with a smile.

 

“Not at all. And if you find you want to stick around longer...well there is no one who will be rushing you out the lair,” Gilded-Springtime said with a grin before tell him to hold on and taking off towards the lair. Most likely to introduce their newest clan member to everyone. Rayen took off only a moment later.

 

While Rayen had no doubt the little guy would win everyone over, Resha was not going to be happy about expanding the lair again. Especially since they just expanded it a week ago.

 

Rayen landed and walked toward the gathering crowd that was their clan. A small smile came across his face as he hard the coos, hellos and the excited, joyous squeals the faes and two other nocturnes let out at meeting him.

 

Rayen reached hearing distance just in time to hear Shata ask their newest clan mate what his name is. Everyone froze at that including Gilded-Springtime, who also started to get a suspiciously pink hue in her cheeks, while their newest nocturne tilted his head before giving them all a dazzling smile.

 

“My name is, Asclepias Curassavica. But, you can call my Milkweed,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
